


「赫海」无字碑（上）

by Doris_lin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doris_lin/pseuds/Doris_lin
Summary: 字数8K＋//架空古风背景//含步行🚲前朝世子李赫宰&温润丞相李东海禁一切.OOC私设如山.年下攻预警.
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 4





	「赫海」无字碑（上）

00.

“玉户帘中卷不去，捣衣砧上拂还来。

此时相望不相闻，愿逐月华流照君。”

01.

元明肆年，天下盛世，万人空巷，时年风调雨顺，国泰民安。

砌下落梅如雪，拂了一身还满。

南国冬至的鹅毛大雪从昏暗的天空中纷纷扬扬地飘落下来，霎时间，无论山川城墙宫殿街坊，全都笼罩在白蒙蒙的大雪之中。

生于长安城的民众御寒闭门，哪怕这粉妆玉砌，银装素裹的世界多么惊艳，也不过在此时化作了苍白的孤城，寥寥而漠然。

城墙之中，那九五之尊站在偏殿门外的檐下，身上披着雪白的大氅，望着那仿佛没有终结的大雪，任由身上被那冰冷一层层地堆积白茫，光影延伸下来落在他身后的阶梯，悲凉而孤寂。

“皇上，天凉，回去吧。”

小太监在旁小声地开口，躬着身子，用力睁开眼睛却还是像被蒙了一层雾，只得眯起来看向那硬生生站在风雪之中屹立不动的皇上，心下疑惑。

如今万锦繁华，江山社稷安稳，正是万民喜庆的盛世太平，为何这年轻有为的当今圣上却总是终日这般像个寒冰似的令人看着忧伤。

像是...

在等待什么不可留之物，不将归之人。

“明日...可是冬至？”

那人像是没有听到小太监的小声提醒，目光仍呆呆着那落雪的天空，任眼睛因为落在瞳孔的雪融化而覆上血丝，轻声问着，好似低叹。

“回皇上，是如此，明儿就是冬至了。”

元明帝听到回答，伸出一只手，清隽的指尖被裹在那白雪之间，檐上滴落的雪水落在他的手心，好似一颗浑圆的泪珠。

“回去吧。”

他拂袖刹那间，身后大雪缥缈。

02.

乾元贰捌年，南国战火连连，三月硝烟不灭，李氏皇室被蛮族杨氏灭族，乾元帝之兄贤郡王李贤宰叛国，改位丞相，换主归朝景元，国姓杨。

——《南·史书》

皇室李氏被灭族后，新皇杨衡主张暴政，南雁飞过沧海桑田，硝烟四起与战火纷飞逐渐被苍凉替代，时年收成低下，国库日渐匮乏，民不聊生。

景元贰年，丞相李贤宰病重而死，其子李东海正至弱冠之年，因其从政聪慧，品德行佳，得相位，辅景元帝，半年内立新朝法制，可谓贤臣。

立如芝兰玉树，笑如朗月入怀。

公子如玉世无双，书中谪仙未脱俗。

一袭白袍入红尘，意气风发仍少年。

道的正是当世凡间李东海。

当今贤臣，李丞相。

－

夜色浓，月辉清，长安城中夜未央。

春色盎然，寒风未消。

药阁外，一位白衣青年拿起搁置在柜台的油纸伞，走出门槛前不忘回头道谢，双眸明澈，面貌清俊，气质温厚，衬着这如仙谪般的白蓝衣裳，眉眼盈盈:“辛苦了，大夫。”

“李大人改天再来。”大夫招呼着说。

李东海这几天染了风寒，又不喜麻烦家里的仆人婢女，便孤自一人来了药阁，根本没有抬相府大人的架子，待人自是向来温和的。

来药阁时的大雨已经停了，路上的青石板有些潮湿，李东海便攥着伞走在雨幕下的路上，看着这灯火阑珊，从战乱中脱胎换骨的长安城。

当朝新丞相立法固国后，短短半年，长安城一片繁荣景象，而便是这万民所心向者，此时正坐在一处卖当归羊肉汤的店里。

夜里人少，馆子中竟只有他一人。

等待期间，李东海无意看向店面里那的小厮穿着一身单薄的青灰色衣裳，发冠扎起来，露出光滑的额头和未褪稚嫩的五官，有些傻气。

“给我麻利点。”店里的当家推搡了一下端着汤从厨房里走出来的小厮，“来了一周了怎么手脚还是不利索。”

李东海蹙起了眉，瞧见他把汤碗放在自己面前，低着头，细长的睫毛微微翕动，抬手牵住了那人欲退的衣摆:“且慢，抬起头来看看我。”

小厮身子僵硬了片刻，李东海也不恼他迟钝，待那人抬起眸，脸上的神情微变。

那人看着比自己要小上几岁，束发之年便有一副明眸皓齿的好皮相，一双大眼睛染了厨尘后却莫名有种虎落平阳的悲凉。

李东海同他对视，眼眸微闪，那双眉眼仿若藏着一片杏花微雨，却是大雨淋漓后的园林泥泞，不再纯粹清澈，犹如是曾被鲜血洗涤过的浊玉。

离乾元年已过两载，自己实在没想到会在这里看到昔日的世子李赫宰，他也称得上是自己的堂弟，看来是成了杨氏大开杀戒的漏网之鱼，栖息在这长安城中隐姓埋名了。

这两年来，李东海虽不提，杨衡却也根据自己父亲的遗嘱，暗自派人挖除前朝余党，李赫宰作为皇族血脉，定然是要被通缉的。

“公子还有事吗？”

少年的声音已有变化，听起来低沉，却带着一抹微不可闻的颤抖，想必是看出李东海认得自己是前朝皇子了。

李东海在乾元年时几乎没有离开过父亲贤郡王的一方封地木浦，也几乎未曾见过几次眼前曾被众星捧月的世子殿下，但脑海中却是有一抹记忆的。

李东海又望见李赫宰腰间的一枚玉佩，用青玉所做，雕工精湛，用红色丝绦系着，在布带之下若隐若现，这才抬起眸看向他，缓缓叹了一口气，轻声说道:“别怕，世子殿下，我不杀你。”

李赫宰猛地抬头，惊诧地看着他。

“怎的？不信我。”李东海挽起了嘴角，淡淡地笑着，正是如清梦拂杏，抬着眸仰视或许才到自己鼻梁前高的少年。

李赫宰眼眸里的惊讶和欢喜只是一瞬，他匆匆退了一步，蹙起眉，眼里虽是少年心性，却也有如帝王家天生而来的戒备和谨慎:“敢问为何？”

可惜少年心思不够缜密，在李东海面前便是如同袒露无疑，全然被他收入眸中。

“良禽择木而栖，良臣择主而事。”李东海凝视着他，眼里的渺茫星辰犹如绽放在遥不可及的银河深处，看起来真诚万分，“殿下今日若愿与我同归，我便可护您周全，助您匡复前朝。”

“杨衡当世两年来昏庸无度，南国若无良主终必消没，我既可以帮你，又为何要问缘故？”

温文尔雅，心如嗜刀。

有谁又曾见识过李丞相这般城府。

李赫宰沉默了许久，仿佛是挣扎着什么，单纯地想着眼前人话中真假，须臾后，望着这四周馆子内无人，才呐呐出声。

“好。”

当年一时不知谁心中计，得半生苍凉。

03.

景元贰年之时，家户都知李府上多了位丧父丧母的江湖门客之子，被李大人看作亲信般护着，姓未传闻，只知字银赫，方年拾陆。

而那年李东海，正值贰拾壹。

后长安城科举，银赫公子金榜题名，得状元震长安，因相貌堂堂引众闺秀碧玉倾心，有大胆的上门约游，却被李大人一一拒绝。

前有若说那李大人是染了凡尘，犹如谪仙的温润公子，那后说这位银赫便是清俊潇洒，于红尘间逍遥自在的谦谦君子。

贤名曰，年少焕然，才貌双全，玉树临风，有如双生，此君倜傥诉不尽，执笔偶书话赫海。

景元陆年，槐夏霜月姗姗来。

丞相府的园子景致不差，假山鱼池错落有致，草径花圃繁盛幽香，最妙的还是天井旁的一片葫芦架，上面还绕着葡萄藤。

颜色尚青的小葫芦同一串串紫幽幽的葡萄挂了一架子，细风那么一拂，整个院子都是葡萄的香气，说不出的惬意悠然。

那亭子中央，在这盛夏绝色中坐着正是民间传的那白裳公子，眼若星辰的李大人，他阖着眸子假寐似发呆，身侧有传来故意放轻的脚步声。

他眼皮不着痕迹地轻颤，尔后才缓缓睁开，视线刚清明，便见一袭玄衣的少年郎负手抿嘴浅笑，落阔俊朗，笑容如春风般拂人心田。

“先生，你醒了？”

肆年犹如这眨眼般须臾而过，当初的世子殿下的心性不再处处谨慎，被李东海那些个朝廷俸禄养得更是比当年做世子还过得逍遥快活。

——乾元年李氏正有帝王朝，望殿下终得江山，此后怀银纡紫，而臣愿照君前路，盛大显赫。

这银赫，正是李东海给李赫宰取的化名。

李东海看着那本要吓自己却未得逞的家伙，轻轻叹了口气，施施然起身，抚平一袭碧色:“这可不是醒了嘛，说好了，这今日的诗若是背不好，这个月，我便不允许殿下去找曹公子练武了。”

曹老将军恋前朝乾元年磊落之景，便也愿与李赫宰一同蛰伏与朝政中匡复李氏王朝。

而李东海虽说是文官，辅佐杨衡管理朝政，身后却也有着庞大的追随势力，若积攒上几年杨衡的信任，一朝群起君王改并不是天方夜谭。

曺圭贤是将军之子，也因此自然而然知晓了银赫的身份，又与今年的状元金厉旭年纪相仿，格外交好，这两人便成了李赫宰为数不多的挚友。

李赫宰闻言，立刻欣喜的拉着李东海的手，另一只手指尖捻着碧色扇骨，背在身后，俯视那温润青年，眉眼微弯:“我背好了的，而且这次...我是想请先生陪我出府逛逛长安城。”

李东海这些年没有先让他匡复旧国，抱恨练兵，而是陪着李赫宰补回来那几年为逃难奔波而未读的各类书籍，教如何统兵治国，读四书五经，古今诗作，参加科举，以安平心去造福百姓。

久而久之，李赫宰便唤他先生，几年前他也曾问过他这样做的缘故，只是李东海没有回答，后来也落得有始无终。

如今翩翩公子玉冠玄袍，执扇而立，眉目英挺，一双杏眼只在那人低眉望他心上人时流泻出艳潋，沉下眸子时又是清冷的世子，令无数长安城女子倾心，身形朗阔投足间又尽是儒雅得体。

偶有几刻，李东海才会猛地发觉李赫宰是真真得长成了一位足以配得上复国伟名的帝王家模样。

李东海眼底的惺忪逐渐散去，回握少年那温热的手心，他向来体寒，哪怕在盛夏也不觉燥热，他拉着李赫宰走向府外，不忘道:“那我便先信你一回，回来是要检查的。”

“好。”李赫宰笑着说道，突然想到什么似得，侧头看向那人，意外地勾勒下那人侧颜的轮廓，心下有些悸动，抿唇道，“先生，此时相望不相闻，愿逐月华流照君，这句诗何意？”

“问这个做什么？”李东海的步子微微一顿，便抬起眸看见那人低下头露出少年独有的羞涩神情，轻笑，“在话本上看到的？”

李赫宰闻言点点头，便不看他，去望前路。

李东海却是缓下脚步，似乎是认真思考了许久，默了须臾，又施然而语:“殿下自来聪慧过人，天下无双，待您长大后，有了心仪的姑娘，尝了相思之苦，必然便知晓了。”

04.

长安城街道繁华，两旁店肆林立，茶楼，酒馆，当铺，作坊，薄暮的夕阳余晖淡淡地普洒在红砖绿瓦或者那眼色鲜艳的楼阁飞檐之上。

李赫宰说到底比李东海小上五岁，这些年因为身份也自知危险，鲜少出门，这一路难得讨来，兴致勃勃地东跑西跑。

他拉着人到卖香囊的小摊上，拿起碧色刺绣着银杏的袋子，放在李东海的腰带比了比，弯起了杏眸，“这个衬先生，我买了送给您可好？”

李东海被他这番话惹得脸颊有些红，知道这四周必然有丞相府的暗卫，便攥着那香囊放回去，望了一眼李赫宰，蹙起了眉:“香囊是不能随便送人的。”

这可是...寓意爱慕之情的。

后面的半句话李东海没道出口。

“饿了吗？”李东海侧眸去看那李赫宰，见他点点头，望见那街道尽头一处小食店，攥着腰间的钱囊，“我去给你买点吃的，你在这里逛逛。”

“嗯，先生去吧。”李赫宰望着他转身离去的背影，眼底那抹欣喜深深地凝在眼底深处，侧头看着这盛世长安的街道。

肆年了...真快。

李赫宰漫无目的地逛了一阵子，若有所思间突然撞上了个男人，他抬眸，正是在去年科举考试上的三甲探花张冀。

“哟，这不是我们的大状元嘛？”张冀看着他，想着本就是名门世家的自己，心下自有种被庶人压过一头的怨恨，阴阳怪气道，“这丞相府讨来的饭可还好吃啊？

李赫宰也并未撤后，眉峰轻皱，冷下了脸，身上都散着深沉的寒气，眼尾微挑:“以张公子这家世财力都能作探花了，说明我这丞相府出的状元也不是多厉害。”

张冀被戳中了痛处，自己家里确实为了贿赂考官花了钱财，自是哑口无言地支吾:“你...你在丞相府就是养不熟的狗，别以为你有多厉...”

李赫宰还正想在讽刺这人说些什么，身后突然就有一人走出来，那人如今比自己矮些，比往曾初见时更要精致的眉眼间带着一抹散不尽的怒气，语气低沉仿若山雨欲来。

“住口。”

李东海把怀里揣着的两包桂花糕递给李赫宰，打量他那变得委屈的眼神，轻轻叹了口气，侧眸看那面容有些瑟缩的张冀。

“张大人自小未学礼仪尊卑么？银赫是我丞相府上的公子，自然为我李东海的人，又是去年长安城状元，有功名在身，虽未考举官试，也应是受人所敬者，你哪来的胆子驳他，辱他。”

“来人。”

李东海的语气依旧温和，说的话却是咄咄逼人，却带着不可置疑的威严与愠怒，见那孤立无援的李赫宰被侮辱的愤意摧枯拉朽燃到心底。

“我...李大人...我不知...”张冀瞪大了眼睛，退后几步，便被身后突然不知哪来的丞相府暗卫制服在地上，“李大人，我嘴贱！不该...”

李东海不让他说完，似是也有了几分烦躁:“不知者无罪？在我这里没这个道理，让他在丞相府门口跪上两个时辰，就当是给银赫道歉。”

“大人！大人！”

见张冀被人拉走，人群也缓缓散开，索瑟着想从未见李丞相如此大怒，也是，就连李赫宰也最多只是见过那人气闷羞涩的模样，少见那张常年端着尔雅的脸上真正有过那般怒气。

“先生这是在为我讨公道，是吗？”李赫宰上前，站在李东海面前，看他那怒意未散，神情冰冷的脸上，不知为何有如心悸般得有些欢喜。

“殿下身份尊贵，怎么能被委屈着？”李东海收起那副神情，看向那似乎还有些因自己为他生气而沾沾自喜的李赫宰，拂过那人鬓角碎发，声音很轻，那称呼自是别人听不见的。

“这公道，本该属于殿下，何须去讨？”

05.

孟冬细雪在半夜悄然而落，推开门前，严雪覆地，放眼望是大片粉妆玉砌的世界，白雪皑皑，腊梅飘香。

此年，李东海罕见地未随杨衡年祭，反而在家中陪李赫宰过这天寒地冻裹粽衣的日子，这院子刚积了雪，便领他衬着风光雪色赏梅。

“瞧，冬至到了。”

李东海穿着雪白披风，浑身落满细雪，黑发上蒙着白茫，如灌星辰的笑眼弯弯，站在那片苍凉之中，仿佛围它起舞飞扬，成了最美的一抹绝色。

他伸出手，触碰那冰凉的雪花，看那在手心融成雪水的冰霜，嘴角挽起了真挚的笑容，落在李赫宰眼里，是比这场大雪更要绝美的风景。

寒风习习，几片殷红的梅花落在李赫宰那宽阔的肩头上，李东海便拈起落花，轻声如吟唱般笑道：“砌下乱梅如雪，拂了一身还满。”

李赫宰低眸望着那记忆中从未如此欣喜过的李东海，几乎是看痴了，牵住那人冰凉的手，说道:“雁来音信无凭，路遥归梦难成。”

他的先生，人比花娇，颠倒众生。

李东海喜欢冬至，喜欢雪，也喜欢那雨。

李赫宰默默记下来了。

－

此过经年，丞相府大办银赫公子之行冠礼，赠百民金银珠宝，以示方贺，车马夜游，张灯结彩，鼓乐喧天，红锦布满楼，共请众入府同庆。

此情之景，堪比皇子成冠之隆重。

成礼当日，李东海着一身水蓝色长袍，墨黑的头发倌进玉冠之中，垂下几许碎发盖在额前，衬着那张姣好的面容，竟比山中清泉还要澄澈动人。

而李赫宰则是身姿与岁月匆匆并行，挺拔如松竹，俊逸不改更添儒雅潇洒。

两人站在主殿之上，李东海从身侧侍子端的盘子中央取下那墨兰色的银冠，望着眼前那少年，眼底揉进了一抹复杂的情绪，以仅两人可闻的声音，轻道:“殿下，低头。”

李赫宰闻言顿了顿转眸望着那主殿外来观望的百姓，须臾后缓缓弯下腰，低下头，那发髻上便郑重地束下了银色的发冠，抬眸看他。

“从此以后殿下便入了弱冠之年了，没能给你一场世子般盛大的成冠礼，抱歉。”李东海轻轻歪头，抬起手，拂过李赫宰的脸颊。

身后是众人掌声齐响，李赫宰的眼中却只有两个小小的李东海，模样映在眸中挥之不去，直到酒席散去，久久不褪。

两人坐在塌上，李东海望着府外春月，李赫宰低着头，把那人的手放在膝盖上，数着那横竖脉络，心中寂寥若晨中星，最终，他抬眸道:“若我真的覆朝登基，先生...可想要什么？”

李东海侧身抚着他的发丝，闻言突然笑出了声，握着他的手变成十指相扣:“我要什么，你都能给我？或者说...你瞧我如今...还想要什么？”

他随之与李赫宰对视。

李赫宰脑海一震，那抹愠怒却又转瞬即逝，尔后依然沉寂得深不见底，他只将对方的手裹在手心，沉声道：“李东海...”

仅仅是唤出了对方的姓名，简单三个字却饱含着太多无法揣测的情愫。

他望着李东海，心中如饱含冬水，却见那人依旧是眼中如一抹四月春水般温和，眼瞳深处微缩，才缓缓把心中索瑟说出来:“除了皇位...”

除了皇位...

“我才不要那破位置。”李东海嘴角不由僵了僵，心下了然，轻声打断他，嗔怪地笑着，托着他的脸颊，声音清澈又温润。

“臣如果说...我爱你，我想嫁给殿下，三拜九叩，高堂之上，结为伴侣呢？”

这句话仿若穿翻越了层峦叠嶂，冲破了重花迷雾，突兀而来，又磨平了棱角显得不清不楚。

万籁俱寂，仿若寒风化温水，寂寥了李赫宰迷茫的终生，落下了最美好的期冀。

“好”

06.

那年城春草木深，李丞相已值贰伍，朝中势力潜滋暗长，倾覆朝政，杨衡昏庸，满心信其品德忠诚，从此以后，一人之下，万人之上。

自此之后，自然也有心仪的大家闺秀攀附上来，对这人中骐骥表心意。

李东海性情本就温润随和，自然不懂得如何拒绝，有时便也会接下邀约去那么一两趟，久而久之，原本望之却步的女子便都大胆起来。

“李丞相...我...我心倾于大人。”那穿着鹅黄色衣裳的沈府姑娘沈璐揪着衣角站在丞相府外，看着眼前李东海，嘴里还支支吾吾的“您可知...”

“他不知。”

李东海正思虑如何婉拒眼前这女子心意，便闻见那熟悉的声线，转身抬起眼皮不过刚看清那一袭浅薄紫衫，忽地一阵清风拂面，身子一晃就被人扑了个满怀，淡淡墨香萦绕，清幽恬淡。

他踉跄半步，被那人轻轻一揽到怀中，就见李赫宰握着碧扇立于身前，身后那沈府的大小姐见这一幕便瞪大了眼睛，忘了如何表达倾心。

“先生今日不是还要亲自下厨给我吗？别误了时辰，我饿了。”李赫宰眼盈盈地看着那猛地怔愣在原地的李东海，却令人看不清他眼底的神色，眸光寒凉地看了眼沈璐。

李东海蹙起眉瞪了眼李赫宰，软下声色，有些无奈地看着眼眶泛红的沈璐，说道:“今日在下还有事在身，沈小姐先回去吧。”

李东海看那沈璐哭着跑走的样子，不知道明日长安城又要多出些什么自己始乱终弃的传言，侧眸看李赫宰:“你这又是做什么？吃哪来的飞醋？”

“难道我不来，先生就要迎娶她？”李赫宰面色有些凝重，语气也阴冷下来，神情淡淡的，说完也不理李东海了，转身就出了府邸。

李东海也不知他在气恼什么，自己当初看那丢进府中墙内对银赫公子表达心意的纸鹤多了去了，自己也没多气恼，便由着他去。

结果这李东海准备完菜肴，坐在书院内画物静心，两个时辰都没等着那人回来，眉间越来越皱，不安地攥着笔尖，却等着了属下的消息。

“大人，银赫公子他去了鸳鸯阁。”

这鸳鸯阁，便是勾栏，以其楼中娇娘欢好之技闻名，俗称青楼妓院。

李东海闻言，手腕正停于半空，他缓慢地抬眸，笔尖落在那画卷的树梢上，晕开了重重的墨点，昭示着执笔者此时的心绪。

矮桌边的白衣终是在笔尖落在玉挂的刹那间，疾拂过木椅，那画着院中杏树的方宣纸被风吹起，又落下，一碟黑墨浸在素雪之中。

－

温床软枕，少年郎一袭绛紫衣衫，未束腰带，怀里正是鸳鸯阁的魁首年世裳，及笄年岁时，便因一张好皮相成了京城无人不晓的美人。

一进房间，李东海便闻见了浓重的酒水淫靡的气息，皱起眉，转眸，不愿看这幅景象，指尖缓缓嵌进了掌心。

李赫宰见身边的世裳突然满脸惊悚地跑出去，有些恼怒，这才模糊地眯起眼睛抬起眸，就看见了李东海熟悉的身影，心中咯噔一声。

“你怎的来了？

李赫宰强撑冷静地执杯浅酌，双眸懒懒微眯，眼尾染上了一层淡绯，想来已有些薄醉。

“怎么？我不能来？”

李东海抬手让属下关上门，走上前，心下却是如清明镜，毕竟来青楼这种的法子必然是曺圭贤和金厉旭教他的，李赫宰也是任人摆布做个样子想令自己尝尝吃味的感觉罢了。

可哪怕心里如何清明，看到方才那一幕的瞬间，李东海还是忍不住恼怒气愤，心绪冰冷，脊骨升上一种苦涩的凉意。

不过，真的就那么不安么...

你要这江山，我拱手奉上。

你要我，我归你。

07.

醉醺醺的少年格外不安分，李东海好不容易把他安顿好了后，刚要起身却见李赫宰又嘴里呢喃着什么，便低下身子去听。

没想到李赫宰忽地豁然从那软榻上鲤鱼打滚般起身，揪着自己的衣襟拽到身侧，然后侧头不由分说地咬上李东海的薄唇。

人说，薄唇之人多薄情。

可李东海偏偏是个例外。

感受到唇上的侵略，李东海的神情生生僵住，却也只是怔松片刻，便收起眼底那抹惊与喜交合的复杂情绪，蹙起眉，掐着少年的腰用力往外推，挣扎呢喃:“殿...李...李赫宰...”

李赫宰正值微醺，一感受到李东海极力的挣扎与扭动，不甘心地狠狠禁锢着那温润如玉的丞相在自己怀中，趁着他吃痛之时顺势冲破紧闭的牙关，湿软的舌头极霸道伸进去与之戏缠。

李东海也是个拿过刀剑的人，若真想逃，李赫宰拦不住他，只是他此时感受到李赫宰那抹近乎痴狂的执拗，眉间蹙得更紧，刚要使力，却感受到唇瓣触到一抹淡淡的咸味。

他一惊，睁开眼，却发觉那李赫宰正目不转睛望着自己，像是委屈的孩子般恳求着糖葫芦的甜，摇摇鼓的清脆声响，双眼微红，在那脸上蔓延出一条湿润温热的泪痕。

李赫宰...哭了。

李东海感觉到李赫宰那周身有一股带着酒醺气息的凉意如浪潮汹涌，猝不及防地沿唇舌缓慢流入了自己的心脏，那种求而不得而小心翼翼的恐慌充斥了每一寸灵魂，像是被浸泡在冰窖之中。

李赫宰在害怕什么？

李东海不敢去深想。他欲图逃离这场荒唐旖旎的手轻轻顿了顿，随之垂在两边，妥协般闭了那双深不见底的眼，缓缓与之相拥，细细缠吻。

烛光流泻，一夜合欢，晃神便会让戏中人误以为是天荒地老的温柔。

薄帐暖被鱼戏莲，撩人春景羞煞凤蝶，暖帐红榻帷帐间，颠鸾倒凤良辰多，直至天幕将明。

那是李东海罕有寥寥几次的与李赫宰在同一张床榻上入眠。

曾经的殿下偶有做噩梦，也是他自己小心翼翼钻上自己床铺来的，但如今这如真正的恋人般的相拥而眠自然是第一次。

李东海感觉到身上的酸痛无不昭示这场欢爱的荒唐与疯狂，李赫宰却格外餍足地抱着他，下巴搁在李东海颈窝，呼出的热气喷洒在那微凉的皮肤上，引起阵阵瑟意。

“先生会一直留在我身边的对吧...”

李东海闻言，眼睛从惺忪的朦胧到一片清明与晦暗，只是刹那间又温和下去:“我会一直留在你身边，至死方休，助您江山稳固。”

“先生不会离开我，真好。”李赫宰声色沉淳轻柔，却又如火般灼热。

可惜。

这山水旖旎如画，却容不得你我闲云野鹤；

这明月皎皎似镜，却照不穿你我情真情假。

————TBC.未完待续————


End file.
